Marry me
by Yue Moon Spirit
Summary: "Quiso gritarle al universo que la amaba, pero su cuerpo fue consumido por las llamas antes de poder siquiera despegar los labios. Y, aun así, su mente sólo podía repetir un nombre: Silena, Silena, Silena,…" Beckendorf x Silena, spoilers de The Last Olympian. Rated T por desnudos.


En la cabaña de Hefesto, los campistas (a escondidas del resto del campamento) habían construidos unos compartimentos propios, parecidos a habitaciones, para ganar algo de privacidad.

Esta historia nos sitúa en el compartimento de Charles Beckendorf, una mañana cualquiera. Por la ventana entra una suave luz matinal que lo tiñe todo de dorado. Como es costumbre, no hay ni una nube que cubra el cielo del Campamento Mestizo. Charles se estira perezosamente en su cama de sábanas blancas. Siente que no podría estar más a gusto en ningún otro sitio del mundo.

Un suave movimiento lo hace ser consciente de la presencia femenina que lo acompaña. Silena Beauregard, líder de la cabaña de Afrodita, suelta un suspiro en sueños y gira sobre las sábanas, dándole la espalda a su novio. Su cabello, fino y negro, se esparce por sus hombros y su espalda, contrastando con su piel aceitunada, profanada sólo por la suavidad del lino blanco de las sábanas.

Charles contiene la respiración. Podría jurar en ese mismo instante que no hay criatura viva en la Tierra más hermosa que ella. Desliza un dedo por su brazo, deleitándose con su exquisito tacto, haciendo que Silena emita un resoplido de disgusto. Ella, todavía medio dormida, se da la vuelta y lo mira con un mohín en el rostro.

-Buenos días, princesa. –dice él.

-A las princesas las despiertan sus príncipes con un beso de amor. –refunfuña ella.

Charles sonríe y, a pesar de no ser precisamente un príncipe, se inclina para besarla.

No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, y rezaba a Hefesto para que nunca hubiera una última. En medio de la guerra contra Cronos, cada momento de paz era único e irrepetible. Aun así, a Beckendorf seguía cortándosele la respiración y acelerándosele el pulso cuando Silena de desvestía para él. Le aterraba la posibilidad de morir y dejarla sola, o verla muerta y saber que jamás volvería a levantar cabeza.

Pero esa mañana, Beckendorf alejó todos estos pensamientos de su mente. Se separó un momento de la hija de Afrodita y se estiró hacia su mesilla de noche. De único cajón del mueble extrajo una caja forrada con terciopelo azul oscuro y se lo dio a ella. Silena abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un chillido emocionado cuando abrió la tapa y el anillo de compromiso (forjado por el mismo Beckendorf) brilló con la luz de la mañana.

-Cásate conmigo. –dijo Charles.

Silena (literalmente) se tiró encima suya y llenó su cara y sus labios de besos emocionados.

-¡Santa Afrodita, Charlie! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!

Ya no era solo el sol, sino también los destellos del anillo de oro y diamantes y la sonrisa de Silena los que iluminaban la habitación. Beckendorf hundió sus dedos en el cabello de ella, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

**~·~**

Apenas quedaban unos segundos para que su vida se fuera a la mierda, para que su alma abandonase su cuerpo y fuera a parar al Hades. Percy ya se había perdido en el cielo de la noche, a salvo. Le costaba respirar debido a los golpes en el pecho, pero aún sentía la foto de Silena en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Hacía tan sólo tres días (¡tres jodidos días!) que la había pedido en matrimonio. En esos tres días había fantaseado con la idea de sobrevivir, de casarse con el amor de su vida, de vivir juntos y fundar una familia, y ser felices. Los ojos oscuros de Beckendorf se llenaron de lágrimas ante la certeza de que Silena ya nunca podría lucir su apellido. Que nunca la volvería a ver. Las primeras explosiones hicieron retumbar al _Princesa Andrómeda_, pero eso ya no importaba. Charles cerró los ojos y evocó la perfecta figura de Silena: sus ojos, su piel, su olor, sus labios, su cabello, incluso el lunar que tenía detrás de la oreja izquierda que tanto le gustaba besar cuando estaban a solas.

Quiso gritarle al universo que la amaba, pero su cuerpo fue consumido por las llamas antes de poder siquiera despegar los labios. Y, aun así, su mente sólo podía repetir un nombre: Silena, Silena, Silena,…

**~·~**

**Sad!End, bitches! Lo siento, pero es que esta pareja se merecía haber sobrevivido, hostias. Este fue el segundo mayor troll de Rick (el primero fue terminar **_**El hijo de Neptuno**_** y no poner el reencuentro Percabeth correspondiente).**

**Y hablando de Percabeth, dentro de poco actualizaré el cuarto capítulo de Little Percabeth's Thing, mi otro fic en este fandom.**

**Sólo añadir que asdfghjklñ PJaTO pertenece a Rick Riordan por y para siempre, fuck.**

**Un beso de,**

**Temari.**


End file.
